<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queer Gatsby by FahadHashmi4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542468">The Queer Gatsby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahadHashmi4/pseuds/FahadHashmi4'>FahadHashmi4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Jay Gatsby, Fashion Designer Nick Carraway, M/M, Office, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, office affair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahadHashmi4/pseuds/FahadHashmi4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you like to be under me or on top, old sport?"</p><p>"It's an honour for me to work in any position, Sir."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Buchanan &amp; Jay Gatsby, Jordan Baker (The Great Gatsby)/Original Character(s), Jordan Baker/Nick Carraway, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby, Tom Buchanan/Myrtle Wilson, Tom Buchanan/Nick Carraway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queer Gatsby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed as my eyes opened and met with my ceiling. Large, hideous eyes staring back at me. Just another one of the art skills I had. I painted it about two years ago, wanting to show off my talent to the walls. It's a little faint now. </p><p>I had been awake for a while now but my tired limbs, squeaking spine and bladder couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to wake up, exhausted of repeating the same routine over and over again, it wasn't like anyone would hire me. There was no resource of light in the room even though the sun had already risen from the horizon. I proudly pat myself at the back for closing all the curtains last night. </p><p>My bladder haunted me again, telling me to visit the toilet as soon as possible. Grunting, I got on my feet and jumped as my skin made contact with the cold floor. Hissing, I slipped my redded feet in the furry slippers and strode to the bathroom. </p><p>After taking a long, peaceful shit while scrolling through Instagram memes I brushed my teeth and took a short shower. Basically scrubbing the areas where I sweat the most and putting coconut milk on my skin for moisturization I changed into formal attire. </p><p>Black high-waist no break pants. A white inner shirt and a sleeve cropped shirt on top with black trainers. I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked feminine, just the way I wanted to. My dressing style had always been a problem for my family, they wouldn't just accept me as who I was. Even my own mother, she used to cry every night after coming to terms with my sexuality. I just wanted to be myself. </p><p>But they wouldn't let me. So, I left. Basically ran away but still, left that place that suffocated me with my own identity. I wanted to be a free soul, support myself on my own. Even though if you say freedom out loud it won't be freedom anymore. Maybe that's why I never shared my thoughts with any of them, I wanted to abscond and that's what I did. </p><p>I brush my hair, straightening out the locks that formed overnight. A scowl formed on my face when they wouldn't untie. Groaning, I pull it harder, eventually tearing out some strands from my scalp. I sighed, it was a routine now. I sleep after straightening my hair, tieing them up in a tiny bun so that they won't get tangled up but when I wake, </p><p>It looks like someone just bombed my head. </p><p>So, Hail Hair Therapy Oil Replacements!</p><p>Today I'm going for an interview for the biggest Fashion Design company in New York. </p><p>Nervous? As hell. </p><p>Though I'm intending on taking their reviews about my LGBT perspectives, I'm not working with a bunch of homophobes, I think as I dab my face with a face powder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🎈</p><p> </p><p>I sit there, bewildered. Tugging on the hem of my shirt, I gulp nervously when they're checking out my works. The white papers scattered around the table just like my nerves. The squirm in my chair, glancing from face to face. They were checking out my portfolio in the designer's office. </p><p>There was Gatsby, the GM, the head designer, the head model, the designer's assistant and me. Today was my first evaluation, they'll decide if they want to further keep me or no. I panic when I see the old lady frowning. She scrunched up her nose and met my gaze, my heart jumped into my legs. I was done for. </p><p>"What do you mean by the glitters hanging in the middle and the little stripes on the bottom," she spoke, inspecting the design carefully. </p><p>"Oh," I chuckle nervously. "The glitters show all the love stored in one's heart and the stripes, uh, well you know it's a pretty trend theses days for youths as they're kind of into human-cat hybrids," I explain, expecting them to kick me out the very next second. </p><p>They looked like they weren't very impressed by my childish beliefs, I swear I saw the mischief in the model's eyes and the faint snickers of the GM. </p><p>Pun intended.</p><p>The head designer nodded slightly, glancing occasionally at the others. They shared some kind of secret signals and put down the papers. She gathered them and packed the designs up in an envelope.</p><p>"So, what do you think?" the designer asked.  </p><p>The CEO looked at her before nodding at the others. The whole atmosphere filled with their sighs. I was, indeed, doomed. Heck, I didn't even know any of their names except Jay. He was the one to interview me before this. </p><p>The model grimaced at me time to time as if judging my gay swag. <em>Bitch</em>. </p><p>"Well," started the GM. "As we see, you are a rising talent with an aspiring mindset. You can either prove out to be one of our bests," </p><p>The statement released some stress from my shoulders, </p><p>"Or one of our worst." My little smile disappeared. </p><p>"But," the designer stated, "We would never let go of an amazing opportunity to explore juvenile flairs" she added. </p><p>"You are welcome in the designers' crew," Gatsby completed, nodding at me with pursed up lips.</p><p>My head was in the clouds. Deaf to the world as joy floated in my veins, excreting from my expired brain. My body fell and my muscles relaxed. Did I really get the job?  </p><p> </p><p>🎈</p><p> </p><p>I swooned. Sputtering a laugh and spilt the wine everywhere. He jolted up at my sudden outburst, wiping the liquid drops off his face afterwards. I couldn't help it when he cracked the joke, paying with my black choker I wait for him to collect his temper. </p><p>Some people from here and there threw strange glances at us but I stood out one leg from the corner, showing off my brand new crystal heels. I turn to him. </p><p>He put the napkin down and looked dead at me in the eyes. His brand new suit now stained with the wet, sticky, red liquid. I gulp, knowing he wouldn't be mad at me but still the fear of all the things possibly going wrong linger at the edge of my throat. </p><p>"Sorry," I mewl, trying to ease the tension in the air.</p><p>He sighed and muttered under his breath, "You know, I can't stay mad at you, old sport," looking away. </p><p>I tear myself between relief, disappointment and exasperation. My bellyaches are getting worse. I clutch at my abdomen and let out a rather pained scream. A dolphin pained scream. It always happened here and there. As if I had a womb floating through my insides. I yelp. </p><p>Gatsby rushed over to me once he got a clue of the situation. Shaking my shoulders, he tried his best to cheer me up and distract me from oblivion. </p><p>"Hey, hey. Don't die on me," he spoke, a little too panicked for the situation. "Please don't die, there's still a lot I want to do with you, old sport," </p><p>I look up, still not recovered from the sudden pain attack but his statements made something bloom from inside of me. I heard sirens in the background and his two dark, concerned eyes before darkness enveloped my vision. </p><p> </p><p>🎈</p><p> </p><p>"But, are you sure?" Jordan questioned, cocking her head to the side. Her hands on my shoulders, we stood there in a corner of the ballroom. From the corner of my eyes, I catch glimpses of him with <em>her</em>. The blood flowing through the veins turned white. I had never envied someone with such intensity before. Heck, my own blood relative. </p><p>"Yes, I am sure," I reply, looking at her in the eyes, sincerely. </p><p>"Oh, okay!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm she dragged me all the way out of the room that suffocated me. There was a tension that ate me inside out. Jordan's cold fingers around my wrist as she pulled me with her. She was the ears and eyes of the mansion. Familiar with almost every one of the places that were behind the doors. She was probably taking me to one of the bedrooms. </p><p>Once we reached upstairs she let go of me and reach out for the doorknob. She forced me into the room before sliding it close, it didn't touch the hinges. The door was never locked, I sat on the bed and twisted my neck. My butt felt better than ever, the mattress was soft. </p><p>Jordan flipped her hair and stripped from her overcoat, she wore a small silver dress underneath that reached her knees. Taking in a breath she made her steps towards me, honestly, the tension in the air was so thick I could cut it with a knife and use it for my toasts for about a week. </p><p>She straddled my lap as I gripped on the bedsheets behind me, her hair fell in front of her face as she leaned, closer to give me my first ever kiss. My stomach twisted and fists clenched. Waiting for what was there for me, wanting to endure it all. </p><p>Oh, if Gatsby wouldn't have to ruin it all. </p><p>"NICK," his panicked voice rushed in the air, hitting my ears like an arid projectile. I flinch. Jordan scowled and got off me, turning to the owner of the voice, she shook her head in dismay. </p><p>"What do you want, Jay?" she snarled, wrapping her arms in front of her chest. </p><p>Gatsby completely ignored her demanding tone, his eyes glued to my exposed shoulder, my dress had fallen from the side. His eyes screamed something I couldn't place a finger on. It wasn't long before he grabbed my wrist and took me out of there. Uh, today was the day of being dragged here and there. </p><p> </p><p>🎈</p><p> </p><p>The wind was cold as usual, I didn't want to get out of bed just yet. Puffing my cheeks, I man up some strength and get onto my feet, I was still in the same clothes as last night. The same pastel blue flannel and white high waisted pants with a blue side skirt.  Sighing, I swing out of the skirt and pull my flannel out of the pants, my back felt sore and muscles stiff. </p><p>"Why the fuck did I even listen to him," I groan, rubbing the grease out of my eyes. I wanted to run screaming for the hills. "Fuck this, I stink," </p><p>Making a tiny run for the bathroom, I slipped out from the flannel and tossed it away. Into the air. </p><p>"Go, shirt! Go!" I speak, flipping my hair from the sides in slow motion as I see it land on the ground, "Go make it work," I pipsqueak, wiping a silent tear from my left eye and rest that finger in my cheek, aesthetically.  </p><p>It wasn't long before the bathroom door opened and I was, shirtless, face to face with Gatsby. No to mention his boyish outfit and wet hair with a fragrance of daisies in the air, I was intoxicated. Until he noticed what I just did and a smirk, that sexually appealing trope, made its way to his lips. </p><p>I shrieked and sprinted away, getting into the bathroom and slamming the door with a thud so loud that you could hear it from where you are. I slipped and landed on my butt, enough to make me yelp that it hurt so much on my already sore ass. I groaned. </p><p>Youthfull laughter resonated from the other side, I sigh. He found my downfall amusing, oh very ironic. </p><p>"Hey, you okay?" he asked, "Nick?" his thick voice trespassing my ears. </p><p>"Like I would be, after you sudden assault," I yell back, fuming. </p><p>All I heard was hysteric laughter in response. </p><p>
  <em>This bitch... </em>
</p><p>"Go to hell," I shout, "I don't even need you up in me," <em>snicker</em>. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I managed to cut out bits and pieces from the book I've written. Please give me your thoughts about it so that I can continue publishing. </p><p>-fahad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>